Urami Konozochi
'Urami Konozochi '(ウラミコノゾッチ) is the first and main protagonist of part one, Phantom Heelys. Urami is a loud, annoying, and positive person who finds herself embroiled in the world of Stand users as she befriends Dawson Korwasky. Urami was born with a stand, Pantera. Appearance Urami is a teenage girl of average build, 164 cm (5'4") tall. She wears a notably modified suit that is produced by REVOCS, otherwise preferring leisure wear. Personality In Phantom Heelys, Urami is a hotheaded, impetuous, and confrontational young woman. Quick to violently respond to the slightest provocation, she's started stand attacks for nearly no reason other than them looking like a villain. Having no respect for people's privacy, Urami has antagonised policemen, priests, and random civilians alike. Furthermore, Urami is a foul-mouthed individual and regularly screams and swears at her enemies, to hype herself up. At the beginning of her adventure with the Heely Gang, Urami was a very quiet and sensitive person and would use her stand if things went wrong. When she was nearly at gunpoint against a fight with Willard, something in her personality changed. She quickly became a confident person who thought that everything was out to get her. After accidentally killing Willard, she grew pschyological damage and quickly became a sociopath, showing no remorse to even the slightest of encounters. Over the course of Part 1, her personality grew more loudmouth and very foul-mouthed, despite this she did develop into a strong, focused hero, only following in her belief of "Justice". In accord with his dismissal of any kind of discipline, Urami believes that anything is fair in a fight as long as the opponent isn't overly cruel. This results in Urami actively trying to dominate her opponent in battle before the enemy can dish out any cheap tactics. Along with her sudden personality shift, her stand also took a significant change. When she grew a sense of confidence, her stand, Pantera suddenly activated into another version of herself. She then called the stand "Pantera: ACT 2" and used it in several fights, her most special case was her first kill on Willard. In the "Heely Gang Versus Arc" Urami was attacked in an alleyway about three times. Her first fight in the alley was with Cheryl Aria, and her stand Space Oddity. In the first moments of the fight, Urami's oxygen was immediately taken and she was left in a huge pickle. Urami then had a genius thought of waiting for Space Oddity to get out of range, so she can breathe again and counterattack. She did this and it worked, it even damaged Cheryl's pride significantly back then. The fight then was quickly disbanded when Cheryl decided to run away and return back to her friends. Urami was still in the alleyway, when a brief encounter with another stand user, named Soya. The fight was incredibly one sided, with Urami taking the win easily, and Soya immediately being killed by Edith DeBussy. The other fight in the alley was another filler villain character that goes by the name of Mane. Mane immediately dominated Urami and left her with severe injures, though Mane spared her life because that's not in his nature to kill people. Urami was then taken to the hospital by another Stand User named Ana. Ana then healed Urami and they both trained for 2 weeks, this whole training was cut short when Ana was killed by Edith DeBussy and her stand, Peer Gynt. Urami and the Heely Gang made ties with the former enemies that they fought and they all moved to Berlin. Urami still had a burden on her back because of her mentor's recent death, and it grew even more when she had to tell the child of Ana, Sinatra, that she passed. Though while she was going to tell Sinatra, Edith struck again and quickly knocked out Urami and then killed Sinatra using a Blood T-Rex that she made with her stand. This burden then grew into anger, which then activated another part of her stand, Pantera: ACT 3. Though while she activated her stand, Edith quickly ran away because she didn't want to fuck with Urami anymore. Urami then meets a couple of friends that calmed her rash personality down, and she quickly began to feel way better about herself and the people around her. She also came quick friends with a person named Jay Merneiche, an undercover nazi who was just using Urami and her friends to analyze and study her and her friend's personality. Several months go by, and things were going well. One night, Urami Konozochi, Cheryl Aria, and Lizzie Murada were kidnapped and placed inside an underground Nazi base that was about 3 miles long filled with soldiers, kidnapped jews, gas chambers, and other awful acts in the base. The trio then quickly tried their best to escape and confront the leader of the Nazi party, which was Jay Merneiche. The two friends quickly fought against Jay and were immediately outmatched by her stand, Backstage. When her friends were defeated, that's when Urami realized that she's been incredibly selfish and rude to her friends. This realization awoke her the final version of her stand, Pantera: ACT 4. The fight soon ended with Urami taking the win and soon killed everyone associated with the nazi party inside. She then escaped, a long with her friends and lived a happier life in the United States. In Part 2, Urami's attitude and personality changes severely. She's more laidback and rarely screams, she often admires a lot of people and usually never harrasses anyone without a good reason. She rarely kills and is willing to help Dawson and the former members of the Heely Gang to feel like their young selves again. Urami currently resides in Jobbinghein Street in La Tierre Del Stand. Category:Characters